


Do You Know........?

by freddiejoey



Category: Arthur of the Britons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freddiejoey/pseuds/freddiejoey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Know........?

Do you know what I see when I patrol the palisade at dawn, returning to the longhouse fire, shivering in my cloak?

Lenni with fresh scrubbed face and waiting heart,

Llud, warming his mead, seeking my assurance that all is well.

Then our father says -

“Go fetch your brother Arthur, the porridge is spoiling.”

So, I slip into the bedroom,

Pause, gaze, melt,

And, because no eyes overlook,

I bend

bestow a kiss   
stroke a cheek   
whisper sweet bliss

Do you know what I see in this moment Kai my heart?

I see forever, because I see you......


End file.
